disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose/Gallery
Images of Rose from American Dragon: Jake Long. rose.gif|promo image of Rose (season 1) Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8758205-634-454.jpg|Rose as she appears in Season 2. rose2.jpg Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8774826-467-396.jpg Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8772203-627-452.jpg Brad School dance.png Dragon Breath (12).jpg|Rose in her Purple Dress with black pantyhose black high-heeled shoes Dragon Breath (14).jpg|Rose's trademark without her pantyhose Jasmine_jake_rose_brad.png Dragon Breath (36).jpg Brad_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (18).jpg Dragon Breath (19).jpg Dragon Breath (38).jpg Jasmine rose.png The Love Cruise (8).jpg The Love Cruise (20).jpg A4,S15 (15).jpg A4,S15 (71).JPG|Rose with a cast A4,S15 (30).png|Rose as Cleopatra Rosealicious-adjl-rose-17369522-320-240.jpg Dragon Breath (31).jpg Dragon Breath (32).jpg Dragon Breath (4).jpg Dragon Breath (5).jpg|Jake almost kisses Rose at the dance Dragon Breath (11).jpg Homecoming (3).jpg Homecoming (5).jpg Homecoming (4).jpg Hong Kong Longs (2).jpg|Rose in short blouse Ties and skirt Hong Kong Longs (3).jpg Hong Kong Longs (5).jpg Hong Kong Longs.jpg|Rose gives Jake a kiss in the series finale Ski Trip (2).jpg|Rose in winter ski attire Ski Trip.jpg|Rose in workout gym attire Act 4 Scene 15.jpg|Rose hairband turns blue PDVD_025.JPG|Rose cuddling a picture of herself and Jake DragonBreath.jpg Homecoming (18).JPG Dragon-Breath.jpg Snapshot 147.jpg Ski Trip (3).jpg Ski Trip (4).jpg season1intro.jpg Old School Training (2).jpg|Rose's birthmark Old School Training (4).jpg Old School Training (6).jpg|Jake holding Rose hands she thinks he loves her Old School Training (5).jpg The Academy (1).JPG|Jake and Rose's first real kiss A4,S15 (27).JPG A4,S15 (38).JPG A4,S15 (42).JPG Snapshot 146.jpg Snapshot 1213.jpg Ski Trip (24).JPG|Rose doing upside-down Pull ups Ski Trip (33).JPG Dreamscape.jpg|Rose in her Dream Paris garb Dreamscape (1).jpg|Rose in Dream Hawaiian garb Homecoming (1).JPG Snapshot 7.jpg TheBreakout (21).JPG TheBreakout (28).JPG TheBreakout (43).jpg|Rose in Fu Do's dream Intro (6).JPG The Ski Trip (30).JPG LoveCruise (4).jpg|Rose Kissing Jake goodbye Half-Baked (3).jpg|Jake kissing Rose in his dreams The Academy.jpg Untitled 80.jpg The Love Cruise (15).jpg The Love Cruise (16).jpg Homecoming (20).jpg Intro (5).JPG 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (11).jpg LoveCruise (6).jpg|Rose in her Season 2 dress 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (12).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (13).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (14).jpg Dragon Breath (33).jpg Courtney_rose_coffee_table.jpg The Breakout (29).jpg Snapshot 287.jpg The Final JakexRose Kiss.JPG Dragon Breath (17).jpg Untitled 104.jpg Untitled 98.jpg Untitled 99.jpg Untitled 100.jpg Rose in HKL (8).JPG Rose in HKL (19).JPG Rose in HKL (22).JPG Rose in HKL (24).JPG Rose in HKL (32).JPG Homecoming (28).JPG Homecoming (33).JPG PDVD_11.JPG Snapshot 282.jpg TheBreakout (20).JPG TheBreakout (37).JPG TheBreakout (50).JPG TheBreakout (58).JPG PDVD 020.JPG Rose_Finds_Out_She_Has_A_Family_-_VidoEmo_-_Emotional_Video_Unity.jpg|Rose suprised that the woman called her newborn baby Rose. American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity2.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity3.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Jake X Rose Sanctuary - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity42.jpg imagesCA70RFVD.jpg|Rose shocked that she was taken from her family by the Huntsclan Rose 2.jpg|Rose in her life with her family Rose fighting.jpg Untitled 48.jpg Untitled 49.jpg Untitled 50.jpg Untitled 44.jpg Untitled 45.jpg Untitled 47.jpg jakel12.gif imagesCAIWX26U.jpg imagesCA0IBZC0.jpg|Rose giving Jake one of her dream bracelets imagesCA27L596.jpg|Rose with her ears covered Rose and Jake.jpg|Rose talking to Jake Rose and a burrito.jpg Rose Sad.jpg|Rose sad because of the Huntsclan imagesCAK81QW4.jpg Rose and Gramps.jpg imagesCA7U89GF.jpg|Rose seeing Jake getting taken away imagesCASN1DT4.jpg Dragon Breath (40).jpg Dragon Breath (41).jpg Dragon Breath (42).jpg Dragon Breath (43).jpg Dragon Breath (44).jpg Dragon Breath (45).jpg Dragon Breath (47).jpg Dragon Breath (46).jpg Dragon Breath (48).jpg Dragon Breath (49).jpg Dragon Breath (50).jpg Dragon Breath (51).jpg Dragon Breath (52).jpg Dragon Breath (53).jpg Dragon Breath (54).jpg Dragon Breath (55).jpg Dragon Breath (57).jpg Dragon Breath (58).jpg Dragon Breath (60).jpg Dragon Breath (59).jpg Dragon Breath (61).jpg Dragon Breath (62).jpg Dragon Breath (63).jpg Dragon_Breath_29.jpg Char_31491.jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (5).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (6).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (7).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (9).jpg Act_4_Scene_15_28829.jpg imagesCAYMLL73.jpg imagesCA38IRUT.jpg|Rose with her dad imagesCA08TODP.jpg imagesCA1Q34W6.jpg imagesCAJ5W41C.jpg imagesCAAJG13Y.jpg|Jake holding on to Rose before getting destroyed imagesCA0T2U2Y.jpg|Rose about to let go Jake Switcheroo (3).jpg Switcheroo (4).jpg Rose (Old School Training).jpg Body Guard Duty (18).jpg Category:Character galleries